


Хэппи-энд

by RoksiG, WTF Adventure Club 2021 (WTF_Adventure_Club)



Series: Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Adventure_Club/pseuds/WTF%20Adventure%20Club%202021
Summary: Взгляды могут не совпадать.Спойлер к 20.15. Намек на Доктора Кто.
Series: Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177307
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021





	Хэппи-энд

Так непривычно. Так странно. Так просто. Вытащить с холодильника две бутылки пива, присесть на край стола и просто помолчать.

– Так тихо. За всех, кого мы потеряли в пути. – Вопрос времени, кто первый нарушил бы покой, но это было так правильно. Просто подвести черту. – Знаешь, если Чак не пишет нашу историю, мы можем писать ее сами. Только мы.

Теперь сами по себе. Хозяева жизни. Два брата и Детка. А еще бесконечная дорога и весь мир за горизонтом.

***

– А?! А? Ну как? – автор казалось уже бесконечной «нетленки» оторвал пальцы от клавиатуры, вывернув ладони, скрестил их в замок и вальяжно потянулся.

– Супер! – одобрительный жест сейчас лучше, чем цветастые фальшивые дифирамбы. Тем более, когда автор – Бог, в самом прямом смысле. 

Когда Создатель терзается муками творчества и желает уединения – весь мир идет на самоизоляцию. Хуже этого только находиться рядом как первочтец и советчик. Ладно! Соврал. На паре идей, которые удалось пропихнуть, он немного расслабился.

«Я люблю тебя, Дин», – незамысловатая фраза порвала интернет похлеще президентских выборов.

Собаку жалко. Но момент остренький получился. Хотя было опасение, что у Винчестера-старшего появится кое-какие подозрения, откуда тут ноги растут: «Наконец-то у Сэма будет собака». Шух!.. Но ничего. Пронесло.

– А теперь представь: несущаяся в закат Шевроле Импала. Два героя, счастливые, но еще не знающие, что делать с этой свободой. И тут посреди дороги, откуда ни возьмись, возникает синяя телефонная будка…

И снова здорово? Казино в Монте-Карло, рестораны в Париже, уютные кафе в Вене, кинотеатр в Жмеринке, миллиарды людей не понимающие, что происходит, замерли в ожидании, и опять все по кругу?

– Скучно! – наконец-то Гавриил позволил себе быть откровенным, а чтобы сгладить впечатление от внезапно проснувшегося критика-правдолюба, добавил. – И зачем портить такой прекрасный финал?

– Наверно ты прав, – оживился папа. И это было хорошо. Приунывший Создатель хуже, чем скучающий Создатель. – Нужно расти. Новые герои, новые горизонты.

– Ты куда? – поинтересовался Гавриил, когда Чак вдруг начал исчезать стремящимся вверх белым дымом.

– Познать гармонию. Повидать с твоей тетушкой, – донеслось едва слышно.

– Хорошо отдохнуть, – крикнул вдогонку Гавриил.

Даже всевидящее око имеет слепое пятно. Младший Архангел присел за божественный ноутбук.

Кукловод ушел, а его игрушки на черной Шевроле Импале мчались в «бесконечный горизонт».

Где-то в Пустоте бог розыгрышей Локи хохотнул.

– Ржавый гвоздь – и нет синей будки, – потер ладони Гавриил, разминая пальцы…


End file.
